The present invention relates in general to controlling a compressor by predicting when a temperature alarm is triggered within a refrigeration system. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer systems configured to predict a triggering of a temperature alarm based on a predicted state of the refrigeration system.
Retail refrigeration systems are generally used to preserve food that is sold to consumers. Refrigeration typically removes heat from the area where the food is stored, and the removed heat is transferred to a separate area. The transfer of heat can be performed mechanically and/or electrically. Retail refrigeration systems are generally equipped with temperature sensors in order to detect the storage temperature, and retail refrigerators are also generally equipped with temperature alarms in order to notify users if the refrigerators begin using an improper storage temperature.